Now My Life Is In Your Hands
by Misako
Summary: What happens when the truth about Max, Isabel, and Michael is about to be revealed?
1. Trouble on the Horizon

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens when the truth about Max, Isabel, and Michael is about to be revealed ****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens when the truth about Max, Isabel, and Michael is about to be revealed? This is set after the episode "leaving normal." *sigh*…Hmm…I'll have to wait to update this until the summer, when I can go through ALL my roswell tapes. School is going on a tight squeeze in the homestretch, so this will be a while…

****

Part One-

__

Intro-

I'm Liz Parker, and 4 weeks ago I found out there are actually 3 aliens living among us in Roswell…and that I'm in love with one…

****

Prologue_- Saving the Day_

__

Liz's POV:

Liz Parker walked along the hallways of Roswell High with her best friend Maria De Luca. They were deep in a conversation about, who else? Max Evans.

"Liz, I really don't think…" Maria began. 

"Maria, you don't think what?" Liz sighed irritably. It was the twelfth time she had said to Maria that nothing was happening between Max and her.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know what I don't think. What's happened to you Liz? You get "shot and healed" and now you don't listen to me anymore? I swear, you're being possessed by an alien." Maria said loudly. 

"Shhhh!" Liz shushed Maria. "What did I tell you?"

Maria looked around the crowded hallway. "No one heard! What are you stressing about anyway?" 

Liz sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…uptight about that subject." She apologized.

"Like I can't tell!" Maria said. "Look Liz, I have to get to my class now, but, just watch out for yourself." 

"Ok." Liz replied, already off into her own little dreamworld. "Bye."

Maria stared at Liz for a moment, then shook her head and dashed into class. 

Liz continued down the hallway by herself, then abruptly stopped. Walking towards her, was Max Evans. He hadn't spotted her yet, and Liz took this time to stare at him. She loved how his dark brown hair curled in little half-moons on his brow, and his mesmerizing eyes enchanted her whenever they locked eyes…which was often. Still, she couldn't afford to get close to him as he said, and she was dating Kyle after all. 

Suddenly Max looked and saw her. "Hey Liz." He said softly.

"Hey Max." Liz said, suddenly feeling shy. 

"Um, Liz…" Max began, but drifted off.

"What?" Liz asked curiously.

"Um, well, thanks for covering for us at the crash festival." Max said quickly, almost betraying his true message to Liz. 

"Max, you've said that 3 million times already, and god, is something wrong or something? Because everytime I talk to you, you completely close up on me." Liz asked quietly.

Max sighed audibly. Liz, you don't know how much this is killing me… he thought. Would she ever know how much he cared for her, how much he loved her? Suddenly the bell rang. They were both late. 

"Ooops." Liz grinned sheepishly. "We're late."

__

Max's POV:

Suddenly Max found himself kissing her. What the hell was wrong with him? It was too dangerous…_Goddammit, who cares if it's too dangerous?_ His conscience mocked him. _Not you too!_ He screamed silently to it. He tore himself away from Liz, who was extremely surprised, and muttered a sorry, then rushed off to class.

Liz stood, dumbfounded. "Um, Ok, maybe Maria was right." She murmured as a smile touched her lips. 

Max Evans slid into his seat in his English class.

"Well, Mr. Evans, glad you could join us." The teacher said, not looking up from correcting a paper. 

Max winced. "Great, now you made yourself tardy." He chided himself. 

Isabel looked up from her seat next to him. "Max, um, is that, lipstick on your mouth?" She asked, puzzled. 

Max panicked. "No! It isn't!" As he hurriedly wiped his mouth. 

Isabel looked at him strangely. "Ok, Max, spill. We're you kissing someone? And who?" 

Max tried to stall. "Isabel, it was just the red lollipop I had earlier."

Isabel wasn't convinced. "Look, I'm a girl. I know what lipstick looks like, and as far as I remember, I remember seeing Liz Parker wearing that colour lipstick today."

Max sighed. "Dammit, Isabel, always nosing around."

Isabel quietly gasped. "You kissed her? After all you said about it being too dangerous? Max, you're gonna end up exposing us all!" 

"No, I'm not!" Max insisted. 

"Then keep yourself away from her, if you know what's good for you…and us." Isabel said pointedly.

Max glared at his sister. Now his wished he had just ditched class instead of being tardy. Suddenly he saw Kyle Valenti get up from his desk. Kyle's hands were clenched into fists, and Max could see that Kyle was heading for him. Shit! He thought just as Kyle's fist slammed into his face…

Max sat bolt upright in his bed, shaking his head. It was only a dream. He comforted himself. But he shook his head, speaking aloud, he mused, "That's what's gonna happen if I don't keep myself away from Liz, for her sake and mine." He had a hard time falling back asleep that night.

__ ****

Chapter 1_- Oh no, trouble's on the horizon_

The Next Day:

Max Evans strolled down the hall, sandwiched between Michael and Isabel. He thought that maybe having more than one person with him would prevent the dream from actually coming true. Ha ha. I wish. He thought sarcastically. Liz suddenly appeared in the hall ahead of him, talking animatedly to Maria, who was laughing. Max lowered his head and stared at his feet. Liz raised her head and saw him, but with one look, a longing expression appeared in her eyes.

"Hey Max." Liz said softly.

"Hey." Max said as he shuffled slowly by.

Isabel and Michael glanced at each other, confused by the lack of conversation between Liz and Max. As they continued down the hall, Isabel turned to face Max.

"Ok, what's up with you and Liz? I mean, you didn't even try to talk to her like you usually do." Isabel gave Max the third degree. 

Trying to avoid the subject, Max said, "Hey Isabel, look! There you're friends!"

Isabel frowned at her brother. "Max, you know you can't keep anything from me."

Max glanced around and grabbed Isabel by the hand and pulled her into an empty hallway. "Isabel…god, I don't even know how to say this but- it's just this gut feeling I have- I have to stay away from Liz or something terrible will happen to her- or us." 

Isabel watched her brother's eyes as he spoke. She could see the love and frustration in his eyes. She knew he liked Liz very much, but he was always looking out for them. "Max, its obvious to everyone that you like her…but maybe keeping in hiding will make them more curious about us."

Max frowned. "Isabel, it has to be NORMAL again…"

Isabel grabbed his hand a squeezed. "Max, don't you understand? After what you did, it can't be normal anymore. We just have to deal with it as humanly possible as we can." 

Max absorbed the information, then nodded. "Isabel, you do realize that Kyle believes it was me that caused him and Liz to break up, and that he'll never rest until he makes sure that I'm out of the picture. He'll probably send his father after us."

Isabel shook her head worriedly. "Max, just be careful. Try not to provoke Kyle any further-or his friends."

The bell rang, and silently saying goodbye, the two headed for their classes.

__

Lunchtime-

Isabel met up with Max at the front of the school. The three of them were going to Area 51 bistro for lunch. Michael joined them a moment later. 

"Michael, promise me you won't use your powers on Kyle or his friends…or his dad for that matter." Max urgently asked Michael. 

Michael sighed as he said, "Yeah, Max, I promise." But, behind his back, he was crossing his fingers. 

Isabel honked the horn, already in the driver's seat. "Come on! We're gonna have no time left!" 

Max and Michael jumped into the car and Isabel left the school parking lot in a cloud of dust. 

End Part 1 


	2. Dangerous Conclusions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's a bit of incorporation of the books into this fanfic-the ability to change your appearance is one ****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's a bit of incorporation of the books into this fanfic-the ability to change your appearance is one. This is only Part two of many parts-so if you want me to continue, please r/r! Hee Hee-sugar rush…I LIVE on reviews…O.o…please? :D 

Part Two_-_

Intro:

Sheriff Valenti followed the man into the edges of the desert, finally jumping him and handcuffing him. The man struggled briefly, then settled down. As Sheriff Valenti was dragging the escapee back to his car, he stumbled over a silver object. Still holding the man, Sheriff Valenti bent down and picked up the metallic object. It glowed strangely in the hot desert sun, and was light-too light to be anything terrestrial. He dragged the man to the car, shoved him inside, and got in, still carrying the object.

****

Chapter Two _-An interesting find…and a dangerous conclusion…_

Max Evans stumbled out into the hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he wandered to the bathroom. Isabel's door opened and she stumbled out too, both not seeing each other. Then Isabel collided with Max.

"Ouch!" Isabel yelped as she fell to the floor. Max's eyes widened as the sleep slowly cleared from his eyes. 

"Isabel…I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Max said sheepishly. Isabel grinned at her brother. 

"Max, I'm ok, besides…." Isabel trailed off, not wanting to say _we're aliens remember? _out loud because of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. 

"Isabel…shit! We only have a half an hour to get ready!" Max said worriedly.

"Oh god!" Isabel gasped, then ran into her room. Max stared after her, wishing he hadn't gotten her so worked up. Max strode back into his room, grabbed a T-shirt from his closet and a clean pair of jeans. He was in the middle of putting his jeans on when a knock on the door startled him. 

"Isabel, I'm not ready yet!" Max called out; hoping the thick door didn't muffle his words. Unfortunately, it did. 

"Max?" Liz's voice floated through the door. "I'm coming in…," Liz said as she pushed the door in. Her jaw dropped as she found herself staring at Max's bare chest. "Um, I'm really sorry…uh, I thought you said you were ready." Liz stammered as she backed out the door, closing it behind her. _Oh my god._ She thought as she remembered the scene just moments before, her cheeks blushing crimson. The door opened and Max stepped out, completely clothed and almost as embarrassed as she was. 

"Liz? What are you doing here?" Max inquired gently, noticing her red cheeks. 

Regaining her composure, Liz spoke quietly, an ominous quiet. "Max, I don't know how to say this, but I have to tell you. I over heard Sheriff Valenti saying it this morning~he was talking to Ms. Topolsky. There's been a piece of 'alien debris' found in the desert, Sheriff Valenti found it yesterday afternoon." 

Max paled slightly. "Are you sure Liz? I mean, are you sure it's 'alien'?" 

"It's…they don't know for sure, but I heard them say, 'according to the lightness and the unfamiliarity of the object, it has to be'."

Max was about to question her further when Isabel stepped out of her room, fully dressed and made up. Isabel took one look at Liz and Max, and noticed their pale faces and realized something was wrong. 

"Max, what's going on? Is Michael in jail or something?" Isabel asked cautiously. 

"No," Max sighed, "Isabel, Sheriff Valenti found something in the desert yesterday afternoon that he as reason to believe it's extraterrestrial." 

Isabel took one step back. "And that's why you're here?" she asked Liz.

Liz looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I have to bring such bad news, but hey! You won't kill the messenger with the bad news right?"

Max gave a small grin. "Of course not." He said quite tenderly. 

"Good." Liz smiled. 

"Hello? Can we get back to the problem here?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, sorry." Liz blushed. "Um, Sheriff Valenti found an object, he doesn't know what it is, but he seems to think it isn't terrestrial."

"How did you find this out?" Isabel asked, worried.

"I overheard Sheriff Valenti talking about it to Ms. Topolsky this morning." 

"Why would he tell Ms. Topolsky?" Max inquired.

"I don't, know, but I know we can't say anything to her, or act suspicious of her." Liz said, staring straight into the depths of Max's deep brown eyes, wishing that he would connect with her again, and all at the same time trying to tell him that she would try to keep him, Isabel and Michael out of harms way as much as she could. 

Max grabbed his jacket off the back of a dining room chair. "Come on, we have to see if we can hear anything more about it." 

Isabel dashed back into her room and grabbed a jacket. "You're driving right?" She called over her shoulder to Max. 

"Yeah." Max confirmed. Looking at Liz, he asked, "are you coming with us are you driving your own car?"

"I'll…I'll come with you." Liz said, finally breaking the intense gaze they shared. 

Max smiled. "Great…hey, Isabel, are you ready? We have to go!"

Isabel rushed out. "Yeah, yeah…let's go!"

Max and Liz rushed out of the front door after Isabel, all of them jumping into the jeep. Max started the jeep and drove off, heading to the high school where Liz had heard Sheriff Valenti first. 

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Asked Isabel frantically, yelling over the loud sound wind rushing through the jeep as they sped towards the school. 

"Yeah… He sounded all excited, like a little boy on Christmas morning!" Liz yelled back. Liz turned around and glanced at Isabel, and was surprised to see Isabel looked scared, no, terrified instead of the usual tough-as-nails attitude she usually exuded. Max suddenly took a sharp right turn onto a dusty road. 

"Max-what are you doing?" Liz asked, but she didn't need to ask as Max cut the engine, and twisted around in his seat. Undoing the seat belt, he turned around and put his hands on Liz's face. 

"Trust Me." He whispered as he started moving his hands around on her face. Liz could feel for face changing shape, and for one moment, she caught a glimpse of what Max was doing in the Jeep's rearview mirror. Her face had changed. Now a redhead, her eyes were blue instead of brown, and her eyes were smaller. 

"Wow…"Liz uttered in complete disbelief. Even her voice was different, more, perky. 

"Now you, Isabel." Max was saying. Within moments, Isabel was a young man, with brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Max, who's going to do you? Actually, I will." Isabel volunteered her voice deep and slightly husky. 

"Max, why do we have to do this?" Liz asked curiously as she watched Isabel make Max a blond with green eyes, a la Sarah Michelle Gellar. 

"So Valenti won't question us, he knows us too well. With these disguises, he'll think we're just ordinary students that pose no threat." Max said, examining Isabel's work. "Good. Now we'll have to have new names." He pointed at Liz, "You're um, Jessica Guliani," he pointed at Isabel, "Izie, you're…Nick Spearson." And I'm Craig Guiliani-we're brother and sister." He informed Liz. 

__

His sister, how wonderful, even if it's just a disguise. Liz thought blissfully. 

"Ok!" Max said, turning the Jeep on again. Pulling back onto the main road, they continued for West Roswell High.

End of Part Two


	3. Spy Mission

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is set after the episode "Heat Wave" Some aspects from the books may be incorporated into the story ****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is set after the episode "Heat Wave" Some aspects from the books may be incorporated into the story. 

****

Part Three: 

****

Chapter Three: _Spy Mission_

Liz Parker's breath caught in her throat as they neared the school. In front of her, Isabel and Max Evans were calm and collected. _How the hell do they do that? _She thought. _Is that an alien thing or something?_ Max parked the jeep and everyone got out. Even if she looked different-she would still worry about them being caught by Sheriff Valenti as they spied on him. They reached the entrance, and after a moment's pause, Max opened the door. They walked to the guidance office, where Liz had seen Sheriff Valenti and Ms. Topolsky talking. As they peered into the room, they were all disappointed to find that both Topolsky and Valenti were gone. 

"Damn." Max cursed under his breath.

Isabel sighed. "I guess these went to waste." She said, pointing at her new image. 

Liz sank down onto the ground. "Well, at least we tried…" 

"Yeah-you tried." Said a female voice behind them. Max, Liz and Isabel whirled around and gaped at the speaker.

****

:Flash to Maria's home:

Michael Guerin paced back and forth in Maria's room, practically wearing a ditch with pacing so much. 

"Michael-stop! You're wearing a hole in my carpet!" Maria cried.

Michael barely looked at her. "How the hell am I gonna stop pacing if I don't even know where everyone else went? I know they found something-I could feel it-and they didn't bother to tell me. Wow, that really makes me feel wanted." He shot back.

Maria was silent for a moment. "I'm sure it was an emergency and they didn't have time to stop by and tell you about it…" she tried to rationalize. 

Michael stopped pacing and stared at her. "Are you crazy? Even in an emergency they'd tell me about it!" 

Maria snapped back defensively. "Hey! I was only trying to help ok? I'm trying to keep you calm so you can stop wearing a hole in my bedroom carpet!" 

Michael glared at her. "Look-I don't need your help-and I wouldn't want it-even if you were the last human on earth."

Maria shot back, "Ditto to that!"

Michael sighed. "Why the hell do we always end up saying that?"

Maria looked confused. "Saying what?"

Michael replied, "You know the 'whole human on earth' and 'ditto' thing?"

Maria shrugged and took a vial of a liquidy substance out of her pocket. Opening it, the smell of roses flooded the room. Michael looked at her with a look somewhere between "what the hell?" and "ok…." Maria shrugged again. "It calms me down-do you have a problem with that?" 

Michael shook his head. "No." as the intoxicating smell of roses started to affect his judgement, he started to lean forward to kiss Maria….

****

:Flash to the school:

"Miss Topolsky!" Liz yelped. 

"Do I know you?" Miss Topolsky asked.

"No, we're checking out the school-we may transfer here." Max said as calmly as he could, although his stomach was churning violently. 

"What are your names? I'll look into your transfer process." Miss Topolsky asked politely, but inside she felt something was wrong. These "students" were familiar. 

"I'm Craig Guliani, that's Jessica, she's my sister, and that's Nick Spearson, my best friend." Max explained, pointing to Liz, then Isabel in turn. He wished he could send Isabel a telepathic message, she was shaking, Max hoped that Topolsky didn't notice. Unfortunately, his wishes weren't answered.

"What's wrong? Is this school scary?" Miss Topolsky asked sarcastically, talking to Isabel as if she was a two-year-old. 

"No! I'm just freaking cold!" Isabel yelled at Miss Topolsky.

Miss Topolsky stepped back. "Yes, I'm sorry." She apologized and scurried off.

"Iz…um, Nick!" Max reprimanded her. 

"Well, that got her away right?" Isabel replied more calmly. 

"What's weird is that she never asked what school we went to. Do you think she suspected?" Liz asked. 

:Flash back to Maria's Home:

Maria's breath caught in her throat. She tried not to squeal in excitement as Michael moved in to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she anticipated his sweet kiss. She knew exactly what his kisses were like, they had kissed in the eraser room plenty of times. But after that-he had just shrugged her off so she had no idea what to expect this time. Michael's lips touched hers, and she felt an electrifying jolt. Kissing each other as if the other was a glass of water that had magically appeared in front of a person lost in the desert for days, Maria locked her arms around Michael's neck and his hand slid up her shirt, caressing her back. Michael started kissing down her neck, kissing her right above her collarbone. Maria gave a small sigh of bliss. Michael's lips returned to her lips and they kisses feverishly. Suddenly the door burst open. Jumping apart, they simultaneously looked at the door. Liz's tiny figure stood in the open doorway, and she glanced at Maria's disheveled hair and Michael's wild, erratic look in his eyes, and she guessed the situation. 

"Liz!" Maria cried out, surprised. "What are you doing here?" 

Liz arched an eyebrow at her and nodded to Michael. "Michael, Max is waiting outside-we may have a bigger problem than we thought."

Michael suddenly clenched his fists. "Where the hell did you guys go?"

"Max will explain." Liz said quietly.

Michael suddenly sprung into action. Pushing past Liz, Maria and Liz could hear his hurried footsteps then the slam of the front door.

"So, what's the deal?" Maria asked, filling the void of silence.

"Valenti, he found an object…" Liz let out a shaky breath. "That he believes is not of this earth."

End Part III


	4. Questions Unanswered

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is set after the episode "Heat Wave" Some aspects from the books may be incorporated into the story ****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is set after the episode "Heat Wave" Some aspects from the books may be incorporated into the story. 

Part Four: 

****

Chapter Four: _Questions Unanswered_

Maria leaped up. "What do you mean that he found an object he believes is not of this earth!?" she yelled, fully shocked and angry all at the same time. Maria sat down and ran a shaky hand through her close cropped blond hair. 

"I don't know. But this could revel them." Liz said, desperation apparent in her voice.

"How can we help?" Maria asked, wondering what would happen if Valenti discovered the teen's secret. 

****

Flash to Outside

"What do you mean Valenti found an object that's not of this earth?" Michael yelled.

"Michael…Liz overheard Valenti telling Topolsky about it this morning." Isabel said, fidgeting with her hair nervously.

"How do we know she's not lying?" Michael tried to challenge the fact, running a hand through his spiky brown hair, making it stick up even more. 

"You think she's lying?" Max asked, a bit incredulous. "Michael. This is **Liz** we're talking about. Not Kyle."

Isabel remained silent, but inside she worried for all of them.

"She may not be Kyle, but she's **human**." Michael countered.

"So you're saying that just because she's human she's lying?" Max practically yelled at his best friend, wondering when Michael had gotten so insensitive. 

"Stop!" Isabel shouted, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Michael, stop jumping to conclusions, and Max, you never know."

Max looked shocked. "I knew it. Neither of you trust her. God, and how long have you been putting on this smiley face for all the humans?"

"I didn't say that Max. I just want you to be careful. Appearances can be deceiving." Isabel warned, but her eyes didn't meet his. 

"I've known Liz since the third grade! And so have both of you! What's causing doubt now?" Max asked, nervously shifting on his feet. 

"Maxwell. The thing that's causing doubt is the fact that it's only recently that Liz has discovered who we are. What we are. We have to be careful." Michael said, running a hand though his hair.

"But what about Maria? And Alex? Why is it just Liz that's in question then?" Max didn't understand why his sister and his best friend were acting this way. 

"Ok, Max, I'm not saying that she's a liar and that all humans are bad, but we don't know. It was only Liz that saw this, and we need evidence. I just don't want to plunge into a waterless pool." Isabel said, terror in her eyes. 

Max's defensive barrier lowered a little, and his eyes were less angry. "Isabel, you're right." Max turned and hugged Isabel close to him. 

****

Flash to Valenti's Home

Kyle Valenti turned the object over in his hand. "Why would my dad have this? It's…otherworldly." He wondered.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Kyle!" Sheriff Valenti thundered. "What are you doing?" 

Kyle confronted his dad. "What is this dad? Why do you have it?"

Sheriff Valenti's eyes were hard. "It has nothing to do with you Kyle." 

"Oh, doesn't it? I see you going after Evans, Parker, and Guerin, all of them! What the hell is this all about?" 

"And what do you know about them?" Sheriff Valenti challenged.

"Just that you are always going after them. Dad, if they're nothing wrong with them, why are you investigating?" Kyle asked, his jaw set firmly.

"Kyle, that's enough. This has nothing to do with you. This is my business." And with that, Sheriff Valenti took the object from his son and disappeared into his room. 

Kyle stared after his father, wondering what his father was up to.

Flash to the Parker's, nighttime

Liz bolted up when she heard the sound of feet climbing up the ladder.

"Max?" She called. No answer. Liz grabbed her chair and was ready to swing it at whoever it was.

Max appeared over the wall, and Liz put down the chair. "Why didn't you say anything? You scared me." Liz said, muffled against his chest as she hugged him.

"Come with me." Max said, starting down the ladder.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked, following him down.

"You'll see." Max replied.

Liz followed Max to a nearby park, where they sat down and snuggled on a bench, staring up at the stars, and whispering to each other. Suddenly, they heard a rustle behind them, in the bushes. Max whipped around, fully expecting to see someone, but all he saw was an object. Max gently picked it up. 

"It's from my home." He said softly.

"Who do you think put it there?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Max said, getting up. Liz got up beside him, and they held hands as they walked toward Michael's apartment, clutching the object between them.

****

Flash to Valenti

Sheriff Valenti frantically searched for the object, but it was clear that it was long gone.

"Kyle!!" Valenti roared, and his son calmly walked in.

"What dad?" Kyle said wearily.

"What did you do to that object?" Sheriff Valenti asked hurriedly.

"What object?" Kyle asked, genuine puzzlement on his face.

"The one you were holding the other night." 

"Oh, that thing. You took it back remember?" Kyle said.

Sheriff Valenti studied his son's expression, and realized that Kyle wasn't lying. Kyle hadn't touched it after that night. So who had taken it?

__ ****

Flash to outside, in the shadows

A shadowy figure lurked behind trees in the darkness of night, watching the Sheriff and Kyle argue, and smiled. 

__ ****

End Part Four


End file.
